Stupid Satoshi
by Atoile
Summary: In which there is a truly excessive amount of fluff, and Risa is a bit irrational. Satoshi/Risa


A/N: Seriously, you know how the summery says there's fluff? Well, it wasn't kidding. You may want a glass of water on hand to wash down all the sweetness.

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own DNAngel. I do, however, own the Bleunoirs, although I don't especially want them.

Stupid Satoshi

Risa Harada was sitting under a tree in the park, and was staring at flowers. There were three, all the same kind. They had a rather nice blue color; the petals were silken to the touch, and the smell rather reminded her of early morning dew (not unreasonably). It was clean, pure, beautiful, and innocent. The flowers, being flowers, were also totally oblivious.

Risa utterly hated those flowers.

They were mocking her, and she knew it. The blue was just like Sato- _Hiwatari's_ hair. And why was it that everything reminded her of _him_, anyway? It was an undisputed fact that Hiwatari was a jerk. He kept _insinuating_ things. Take the other day after school, for example. She had been waiting for her sister outside of the classroom - Riku, naturally, had been talking with her boyfriend Daisuke, they were practically inseparable these days - leaning against the wall and thinking of her history assignment. Unfortunately, however, Satosh-

_Hiwatari_ emerged from the classroom before her sister. She hadn't even realized he was there until said boy - he wasn't a man, however mature and handsome he may be - collided into her. Risa had stumbled forward. She hadn't even realized it was him until she'd spun around, completely ready to reprimand whoever it was that had nearly made her fall.

That would be when she had realized that Satoshi was the one responsible for her near encounter with the floor. His glasses had been slightly askew, as was that amazing blue hair of his. The eyes behind those glasses were wide with what she recognized as surprise.

She could clearly recall the way her stomach had twisted and her breath had caught when she saw him smile at her. She recalled hoping he would just go, even while a larger part of her had hoped he would stay. She must have been sick, because her heart was beating way too fast.

And he had stayed. He'd leaned on the wall beside her.

"Hello, Miss Harada."

"Hello, Hiwatari-san."

And then, after a few moments of silence, it happened. The insinuation.

"So, Miss Harada, have you been doing well lately?"

There! She thought it was pretty obvious. He 'asked' her how she was doing in school. He must have noticed how she had been having trouble in English lately. He was implying that she wasn't good enough! And that he was oh-so-brilliant! He was insinuating that he was smarter than her!

JERK!

"What, so you think you're better than me? Is that it? Well, I'm doing just fine in English, thank you very much!" She had yelled at him before turning and stocking off down the hallway. If she'd looked back, she would have seen the bewildered look on Satoshi's face. As it was, she missed it completely.

Risa sighed. Satoshi was clearly a prat. So why did everything remind her of him? When at the bookstore, she'd thought of Satoshi. At the library, Satoshi. When she had gone to the movies, she had wondered idly which he would have most liked to see. Eating salad yesterday she had thought of how thin Satoshi was. Shopping, she thought of Satoshi. That little kid with glasses playing nearby, Satoshi. Even seeing Dark now made her think of Satoshi, which was really just too much.

What could it be?

What explanation was there?

Oh…

Wait…

That was it.

He must have hypnotized her. He had probably read a book on it.

….

….

….

Okay, that was stupid. It was more likely that she was allergic to him, or something. Maybe something with long-lasting effects. That affected the brain.

"You don't know how easy you have it. You don't have to live in this stupid confusing world. I just don't get it!" Risa told the flowers glumly.

"What don't you get?" came a voice from behind her. Risa spun (as much as she could, considering she was sitting on the ground).

There was the object of her recent contemplations, in all his handsome glory. Stupid Satoshi.

He crouched down close to her, gazing at the flowers which she had earlier been glaring at.

He was too close, actually. Risa suddenly felt very hot, and tried to scoot away from him.

Satoshi noticed.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Risa tried to speak, but settled for shaking her head. Her throat was now dry.

Curse her allergies.

Actually, cursing stupid Satoshi would be a good idea too.

"I have wanted to talk with you, Miss Harada. About yesterday."

Jerk.

"What is it?"

"I believe you mistook the meaning of my question. I merely wished to inquire about your welfare, Miss Harada."

"Oh. That's – oh."

Risa knew she was blushing.

"I'm good, thanks." She mumbled, and glared at the flowers. This was most definitely their fault. She wasn't sure how –_yet_- but she knew the flowers were to blame.

She really hoped he would leave. Sadly, though, he didn't. Satoshi stayed. And stayed. And stayed.

They ended up talking. Really talking. She wouldn't have thought that he could carry on an interesting conversation about anything other than academics, but, as it turned out, he could.

When Risa next thought to check her watch, she realized she had spent several hours conversing with her usually silent companion. She made a noise of disbelief, and continued to stare at the red digital numbers on the clock. Satoshi leaned over her to see what she was looking at. She could feel his breath on her neck.

The blush returned to her face rapidly. Satoshi looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right, Miss Harada?"

"Fine."

Her face went even redder.

They sat in silence for several minuets. Eventually, the flush had completely faded from her skin tone.

"The bleunoirs are a very _romantic_ flower, Miss Harada." Satoshi pointed at the flora.

Ah. So they had a name.

"Oh…?"

"Yes. There is actually a legend that concerns this flower," Satoshi continued. "Simple, really. There was once a couple of friends long ago, around the Renaissance age. The boy was very much in love with the girl. He was, however, unsure of himself, and afraid to show what he really felt. He felt that he could not simply tell her of his feelings."

"He was pondering his problem one day, sitting on a tree branch, and staring into space as he thought of his beloved. He heard a sound in the undergrowth, and, startled, he looked down."

"What he saw was a small woodland creature carrying a bleunoirs flower to her family. As he watched the animals eat, he smiled."

"The next day he took his friend to a meadow he knew of, on a sunlit hill. There was a creek nearby, and the entire meadow was overgrown with bleunoirs. He took one of the flowers and braided it into her hair. And then, Miss Harada, he kissed her."

Risa sighed in envy. "And then it was happily ever after?"

"Yes. It was."

"That's so romantic…" She said, smiling. "I love stories like that." Risa leaned back on the wet grass and stared up at the sky.

Movement in the corner of her eye brought her gaze back to Satoshi. He leaned down, and, as she was watching, plucked one of the bleunoirs. He moved back over to her, and slowly braided the flower into her hair.

Then he leaned down over her, and softly kissed her on the lips.


End file.
